


Bare

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Sex, Self-Conscious Hunk, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Hunk is not so fond of his body. Fortunately, Lance is.





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"C'mon, Lance, do you need to take my shirt off?"

"Err, yeah," Lance said from the floor. "We're having sex."

"You're giving me a blowjob. That's not the same thing."

"Are you suggesting this isn't sex? Because this is totally sex. Sexy sex."

"I'm not disputing that this is sexy. Because, hello, it really is. But does it have to involve me shirtless? Because that seems like maybe... less sexy."

Lance stared up at him. "Seriously?"

Hunk blushed and looked away.

"Wow, okay. Change of plan. Blowjob on hold while I kiss every inch of you, you big sexy idiot."


End file.
